legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Malefor
Malefor, also known as the Dark Master, is the Undead Dragon King of the underworld. Malefor is known to be as main as well as the primary antagonist, and the true villain of the series. "It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." :—Malefor. Appearance :Voice actor: Sherman Howard (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese) Gallery Personality It was said he was the first purple dragon ever born. Malefor is, in many ways, the exact opposite of Spyro. As his name dictates and represents, he is completely malevolent. Despite being calm and courteous, Malefor is also cunning, highly intelligent and manipulative, being able to devise twisted plans. While Spyro does good and wishes to protect the world he lives in, Malefor seeks the destruction of it, and will use all he can to finish what he started. Judging from his ruthless and purely sadistic nature, Malefor is, no doubt, a murderer as he killed millions of creatures in his "quest to fulfill the destiny of the purple dragon." He is willing to use anything he can to complete his goal, and destroy everything in his way or anyone useless to him in cold blood unless they can be of use to him again later on. Malefor is also a skilled orator, able to strike doubt in the resolute and courageous minds and use it to his advantage. With this powerful skill, he is very experienced at using his enemy's faults against them; a prime example is his use of Cynder's past deeds and the fact he used her to free himself to make her doubt herself long enough for him to take control of her. He seems to personify Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, as his intense desire for power is what lead him to his corruption. Malefor also appears to possess a fatalistic philosophy; believing it his fate and destiny to purify the world by destroying it so a new one would be created. Therefore he most likely does not perceive himself as evil, more so as an anti-hero; using questionable means to accomplish a "noble" goal. But like many villains, he undervalues the power of friendship and ultimately love when he tries to use Cynder to kill Spyro for his nonacceptance of the alleged truth and nature of the purple dragon race, only for her to break his bind over her when Spyro tells her that she has left him with nothing left to fight for, somewhat revealing a trace of his love for her. Despite his current malevolent nature, it was implied that during his youth Malefor was a rather caring and courageous individual. Chief Prowlus mentioned that when he was young, Malefor's personality was rather similar to Spyro's, displaying great kindness and an eagerness to develop his abilities. Based on the ruins below Warfang, the ancestors had very high hopes for Malefor and had built the whole place as a training ground for him. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Cynder Rivals *Lyric the Last Ancient *Black Arms **Black Doom Enemies *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages Abilities and Powers Malefor is unfathomably powerful. Being a rare purple dragon like Spyro, he can control many abilities others cannot, but to a greater extent, such as the element of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Wind, the Convexity element, and perhaps even Time itself. It is hinted that he can also control other elements, as he was shown using the Fear ability during his final battle against Spyro and Cynder, and most likely wields Shadow and Poison as well, the powers that Cynder was granted with when she was exposed to Malefor's darkness. Since he is over 100 years old, Malefor's elemental abilities are far more developed than Spyro's, as shown by his use of Convexity abilities in place of Spyro's fire abilities, and on a much larger and more powerful scale that Spyro has displayed thus far. He has also demonstrated the ability to project forcefields that protects him from all attacks except for Convexity Breath (which is similar to the heat forcefields Ignitus used), which appears to be an incredibly useful ability. Living up to his title after choosing evil, Malefor wields powerful dark magic, which enables him to corrupt anything or anyone as he pleases. This is demonstrated when he transforms the Temple Dojo of the Dragons into a Fortress of his likeness and makes it levitate, turns the Apes into undead ghouls, creating artificial creatures like the Grublins, and crafted an energy chain that his minions shackle Spyro and Cynder together. His notable power is having absolute control over everything evil and every malevolent being, also transforming others into a dark version of their former self that greatly increases their power and corrupting them into being in complete servitude to Malefor. Examples of this are the two times he corrupted Cynder, the first after she was born (giving her enough power to defeat all of the Guardians in single combat) and the second (though this form's power is unknown as Spyro refused to fight back). Like all dragons, Malefor possesses the ability to fly, and holds extreme physical strength. He also claims that he is eternal, thus somewhat possible that he is undefeatable and immortal. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Fire *Water *Electricity *Air *Ice *Earth *Psychic *Beast *Metal *Fear *Poison *Plant *Convexity *Darkness *Elemental Fury *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Fly *Longevity *Super strength *Regeneration *Exposing Other Dragons To Darkness *Cursing other Races e.g. Apes Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. History Past Born in ancient times, Malefor was the first purple dragon, and a talented one at that. He first mastered Fire, despite not being a fire dragon, and harnessed the powers of Ice, Water, Air, Earth, Electricity, and many other elements none thought existed. Thus, Malefor was the first dragon to be able to use more than one element, which other Dragons were restricted to only one. Believing him to be the dragon to usher them into a new age, the Dragon Elders willingly taught him how to master these elements. However, as time went by, Malefor's power and knowledge grew far beyond what was expected and he consumed everything. Fearing his lack of restraint, the Elders banished him to exile. Filled with hatred for his own kind, Malefor took on the title as "the Dark Master" and recruited an army of Apes, teaching them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, which are the Dragons' lifeforce. It wasn't long before he ultimately turned to evil, seeking more and greater power and waging a war against the Dragon race. His actions sent the world spiraling into chaos, ruining the peaceful reputation of the Dragons in the process. With his army established and growing by the day, Malefor built a great fortress upon a mountain, and there he resided, staring out upon the lands with his sheer malice so great, that it split the earth and created a pit of despair, called the Mountain of Malefor, also known as the Well of Souls, by the evil-hearted. Eventually, Malefor was defeated by the Ancestors and confined within the Well of Souls. While his spirit was imprisoned in the Mountain of Malefor, his essence was trapped in Convexity. He sought to escape the mountain, and while Malefor manipulated a plan to do so, his army was still able to carry out his orders. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Purple Dragons Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals